


Once Again

by Silentcloister



Category: Ancient History RPF
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentcloister/pseuds/Silentcloister
Relationships: Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa & Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus | Emperor Augustus
Kudos: 1





	Once Again

写在前面：  
1.我自己也觉得历史同人放在特定的时代背景下才会有感觉；  
2.但我还是想写AU，所以请一定一定谨慎阅读！  
3.灵感来源电影《新世界》；  
4.但这是在睡眠不足脑袋不清醒的状态下爆肝出来的，所以逻辑坏死，请不要深究。  
以下正文  
\---------------------------------

1.

凌晨一点，罗马郊外的某处别墅，三声枪响划破沉静的夜。  
别墅内没有械斗过的狼藉，四壁装潢考究，桌椅陈列整齐，地面一尘不染，甚至没有人中枪后留下的血迹。  
会客室中央红色的真皮沙发上坐着一个青年，不过十八九岁的样子，他一手撑着脸颊，另一只手的食指随意转动着一把伯莱塔92F。另一位与他差不多年龄的青年站在他身边好整以暇，面色轻松，像是看戏。  
面对他们站立的中年人表情却并不轻松，他佝偻着上身，眼睛直直盯着脚下的大理石地面，汗水自额头和鬓角淌下。他身后的墙上三个洞正在冒烟，刚刚的三发子弹将壁纸烧出了焦味儿。  
“我没有听错吧，卡西乌斯？”坐着的青年一脸不可置信，“你刚刚说，要送我去见我父亲？”  
五分钟前，相信自己暗中命人在屋大维的晚餐中下的药已经起效，卡西乌斯率人包围了新上任的家族Boss的住处，却不想被反将一军。屋外埋伏的人全都中招，而他自己成了困兽。  
“乳臭未干的臭小子。”看到了自己的末路，卡西乌斯没有想过服软——那并不能保他的命。他在等着屋大维开枪，但几颗子弹全都擦着他的脸颊飞过去。他掏出腰间的匕首准备自我了断，又一发子弹砰地射穿了他的手腕。  
匕首应声而落。  
“您不要急。我的父亲对您信任有加，我也是您看着长大的，对前辈的尊重总还要有。”屋大维眼神冰冷，面上还挂着笑，“不管您信不信，我还是想让您活下去的。”两个身着黑色西服的下属押着一个挣扎的少年进了屋，卡西乌斯看到被按在他身边的男孩面色突然变得惊慌。  
“父亲……”少年颤抖着看向卡西乌斯。  
“卢西乌斯，你怎么——”他的儿子不该在这里，他在码头亲眼看着亲人们乘船离开国境，他们应该远离意大利，自己的行动无论成功与否，他们都可以平安度过余生。  
屋大维将视线从卡西乌斯父子身上移到手中的伯莱塔，语气略显为难：“只剩一发子弹了，你们说，给谁会比较好呢？”  
卡西乌斯之前不甘心的情绪已经被彻骨的寒意掩埋。他小看了恺撒选定的继承人，这个孩子不过高中毕业的孩子是他们眼中的傀儡，随时可以被出卖的牺牲品。  
但此时此刻，这个成年不久的小鬼正冷漠地笑着，那张被不少人称赞漂亮的脸蛋比撒旦还要面目可憎。  
卡西乌斯颤抖着迈开步子，单膝跪在屋大维的面前，抓住他的手腕将枪对准自己的额头。  
“放心，我不会动你的儿子。”屋大维扣动了扳机。  
子弹砰地穿过了卡西乌斯的头颅，伴随着身后孩子的哀嚎，鲜血飞溅在屋大维的脸上。

趴在地上的少年疯了似的挣脱开抓着他的人，抄起地上的刀子奔向屋大维，还没走出两步就随着又一声枪响倒下了，一直站在屋大维身旁的阿格里帕手中多了把正在冒烟的枪。  
屋大维用皮鞋的鞋尖戳了戳倒在他脚边的卡西乌斯。  
“承诺过你的我遵守了，可惜你的儿子有些不识好歹。”

他挥手遣退了下属，会客室里除了横卧的两具尸首，只剩下他和阿格里帕。他缓缓站起来，伸了个懒腰。阿格里帕收好枪，略微粗糙的手掌在屋大维沾染血迹的脸颊上抹了一把。  
“困死了。今晚去你家睡。”屋大维说，“这里太脏了，需要找人好好清理一下。”轻松得好像需要清洗的是寻常的油污，而他只是想去要好的同学家借宿的普通孩子。  
“好。”阿格里帕应声，和他一起出门走进了夜色。

2.

恺撒上个月在自家赌场被人暗杀，一阵兵荒马乱过后凶手不见踪影，家族的二把手安东尼也生死不明。  
屋大维作为恺撒的养子，成了家族史上最年轻的老板，顺理成章且难以服众。何况他还堂而皇之地将他昔日的保镖任命成了二把手。  
所以卡西乌斯作为当初恺撒手下几个大头目之一，才会有了这番葬送自己性命的举动。  
“他会是刺杀Boss的谋划者之一吗？”那天夜里回到家中，阿格里帕问躺在他身边的屋大维。  
“至少是知情不报，任其发展。”屋大维说，“那家赌场是他的场子，出事后他过了多久才带人过去。”  
窗外下起了雨。屋大维睡得不安稳，他又一次被刺耳的雷声惊醒了，阿格里帕将他往怀里带了带，双手捂住了他的耳朵。

他们在一所孤儿院相识，或许是从出生起。到了该上学的年纪，他们被不同的人家收养了。   
再次见面是进入中学的时候。那时阿格里帕的父亲没有殉职，屋大维养父的身份不为人所知，他们就像最普通的朋友，上课的时候打瞌睡，下课了一起走在路上啃手里的冰淇淋。  
阿格里帕的父亲不常在家，也从不同他谈论工作相关的事。总是在给他留下生活费后不见踪影。  
因此屋大维成了他家里的常客，尤其是在天气预报说夜里有雨的时候。阿格里帕会在雷雨夜捂住他的耳朵。他从不说“不要怕”，因为屋大维打死也不承认自己是害怕打雷。  
“只是声音太大，吵得我睡不着。”屋大维这样说，阿格里帕也就这样附和。

唯一的一次例外，是阿格里帕得知他的父亲死讯的时候。名为西塞罗的便衣警官将骨灰盒交给他，直到此时他才知道父亲是作为警方的卧底在任务中被杀害的。  
那天夜里他靠在屋大维的肩上，窗外的雷声掩盖住他不时的抽泣，屋大维的手在他的背上轻轻拍着。

那之后不久，屋大维在回家的路上遭遇了刺杀，从小被父亲安排训练体能的阿格里帕冲上去与持刀的歹徒搏斗，少年的体力终究不敌成年人，刀尖刺到他眼前的时候，一声枪响从远处响起，子弹穿过了刺杀者的太阳穴。他抬头，不远处的废弃楼房内一处没有玻璃的窗口，有人正驾着枪。  
他第一次见到了屋大维家族的人们。恺撒邀请他加入这个家族，他再也没有离开屋大维左右。

3.

卡西乌斯的死因被公开给了家族的其他头目，简洁明了。  
“我们有理由相信，他就是恺撒先生刺杀事件的策划者。”阿格里帕在与布鲁图斯谈话时这样说道。屋大维终究缺乏作为一个家族老板的经验，每一天都焦头烂额，他的二把手也在四处奔波与各区域的头目沟通。  
“那么他的死也是罪有应得，背叛者不会有好下场。”布鲁图斯低着头，手指在手机屏幕上滑动，“不管怎么样，我们该庆幸这样一个家族的毒瘤被铲除了。”

从布鲁图斯的住处出来，阿格里帕没有直接回到自己家中。他将车子停在隐蔽的角落，沿着监控摄像拍不到的角落走进一家废弃的工厂。傍晚的阳光照不进这里，只有最里侧的车间内，破旧的灯泡散发出污浊的光，明明灭灭。  
穿着不起眼的呢子外套的老者头发已经花白，他看到阿格里帕，欣慰一笑：“看起来新上任的Boss给了你足够的自由。”  
“家族里的事已经让他自顾不暇。”阿格里帕点起一根烟，“先不说这个。卡西乌斯不是你的人，对吗？”  
“不，我的人怎么会想出往晚餐里下药然后连夜偷袭的蠢办法。”  
“需要我做什么？”  
“下周四，将屋大维约到城郊那家叫做Inferno的酒吧。剩下的事情交给我就好。”西塞罗拍拍他的肩膀，“这些年辛苦你了，孩子，你是和你父亲一样棒的警察。”  
“赌场对恺撒的刺杀，是你安排的吗？”阿格里帕一脚踏出了车间，又停下来回头问。  
西塞罗神色复杂：“这些已经无关紧要了，孩子。恺撒已经死了，这对你来说不是坏事。”  
是的，应该是这样。西塞罗在将阿格里帕父亲的骨灰送还给他的时候，告诉了他关于他父亲的一切。他的父亲作为警方的卧底，潜伏在恺撒的家族中。而阿格里帕成为了屋大维的挚友，这让他的父亲受到了更多的信任。  
直到身份败露，他的父亲被杀害。  
阿格里帕在得知了真相后选择了和他的父亲相同的道路。他装作对上一辈的死因毫不知情，他可以为屋大维出生入死。他是西塞罗安插在这个家族中最成功的卧底。

阿格里帕走出工厂。秋冬季节的天气善变，刚刚的太阳被乌云遮住了，看来又是一个雨夜。  
他与西塞罗的会面没有耽搁太多时间，回到自己住所的时候毫不意外地看到屋大维正在自家书房里看文件。  
“我家里的血味儿还没有散开，闻着恶心。”屋大维没有抬头看他，给出了今天来借宿的理由。阿格里帕默认了，他们很有默契地忽视了屋大维作为一个家族大佬房产绝对不止一处的事实。  
等到阿格里帕走进书房挂好自己的外衣，屋大维又皱了皱鼻子：“你抽烟了。”  
“啊，一根。”  
屋大维不喜欢抽烟，那气味吸进胸腔就会让他咳嗽不止。但他从不对此表示反感，至少阿格里帕抽烟时的样子他很喜欢，但这很可能表示阿格里帕的情绪不佳。  
“你怎么了？”  
“没什么，就是有点累。”  
“最近确实忙了点，什么时候有空？我们找个地方放松一下。”

4.

Inferno是一家有些萧条的酒吧，灯光就像它的名字一样压抑阴沉。唯一的优点，大概是不像市中心的酒馆那样人满为患。  
屋大维坐在吧台，摇晃着手中的高脚杯，只有酒保和阿格里帕知道里面金色的液体是苹果汁而非鸡尾酒。  
“总觉得接手这个家族之后，时间过了好久。”屋大维说，“明明一个月还不到。”  
“你应该多休息休息。”阿格里帕说，“相信我，很快我们就能搞定这些事情。然后我们……”  
“我们把工作交给梅塞纳斯，然后去希腊度个假。”屋大维说。阿格里帕已经可以想到得知自己被无情安排的梅塞纳斯会是什么表情了。  
不远处有玻璃破碎的声音，屋大维回头，看到坐在角落醉醺醺的老汉，和他脚边摔碎的杯子。就在他分神的空档，后脑被枪抵住了，持枪人正是刚刚还在擦拭杯子的酒保，他另一只手上的枪也指向了阿格里帕。  
“我能否有幸知道您是谁派来的？条子？还是托勒密家族？”屋大维举起了双手，不慌不忙，气定神闲。  
“老实一点，看看你现在的处境。”酒保的枪口更用力地贴紧了他的皮肤。  
“我明明就很配合。”屋大维不以为意，“这间酒吧不会都是你的人吧？”  
“你再多一句废话——”  
砰！  
枪响过后，酒保应声倒地，连同他手中的两把枪也无力地散落在地板。阿格里帕悠闲地将刚刚击毙酒保的枪口指向酒吧里来不及反应的其他人，随着枪声冲进来了不少屋大维的士兵。  
这场安排在酒吧进行的刺杀以这些密谋者被反杀草草收场。

“你找的地方可真不怎么样，差点连命都搭进去。”走出酒吧坐在副驾驶，屋大维向正在开车的阿格里帕抱怨。  
阿格里帕的手机在这时候响了，不是他常用的那一部。屋大维从他的兜里掏出手机，熟练地解锁之后接通电话，开了免提。  
“阿格里帕，这是怎么回事！”电话那头是西塞罗震怒的声音。  
“他在开车，不方便说话。”屋大维在阿格里帕开口前抢先回答。  
“你——”屋大维轻松的语气让西塞罗瞬间明白了阿格里帕的立场。  
“阿格里帕！”已经没有什么值得商榷的了，西塞罗还是控制不住地怒斥，“你忘记你的父亲是怎么死的了吗？你在与你的仇人为伍！他做了什么，让你堕落成这个样子？”  
“西塞罗先生。”阿格里帕单手握着方向盘，双眼直视前方，声音没有起伏，“酒吧里的人不知道我是警方的卧底，对吗？”  
西塞罗沉默了，阿格里帕继续说：“如果我按照您说的去做，今天也会作为恺撒家族的成员在那里被乱枪打死。”  
西塞罗深吸了口气，沉声说：“你别忘了，你的身份还是警察——”  
“我在警局甚至没有档案。”阿格里帕说，“所以相比我的父亲，我是更加容易被抛弃的棋子。”  
“你知道了什么？”西塞罗的声音有些颤抖，但屋大维没有给他继续追问的机会，他挂断了电话。  
车窗外雨刷正奋力把遮挡视线的雨水拨开。车内沉默了半晌，屋大维开口了：“就这么和他决裂真的好吗。”  
阿格里帕轻轻笑出声：“早晚的事。”

那年阿格里帕得知父亲的死因后，一度不知道该如何面对屋大维，可屋大维好像被恺撒保护得很好，对一切一无所知，每天拉着他上学放学。  
那天放学的路上，阿格里帕跟在屋大维身后，看着他轻快的步伐。这是他的挚友，是他杀父仇人的儿子。  
他想着要不要和屋大维说，他们以后不适合再见面了。可就在他们拐进无人的街角，那个要刺杀屋大维的歹徒出现了。当那人拔出匕首冲向屋大维时，阿格里帕的行动先于思想，飞奔上前推开屋大维与刺客扭打起来。

他因此受了些伤，也因此得到了恺撒的赏识。当天晚上屋大维以帮他上药为由住在了他的家中。  
夜里被雷声惊醒的是阿格里帕，他睁开眼时，窗外的闪电照亮了与他相对而眠的屋大维苍白的脸。屋大维正睁着眼端详他。  
“睡不着吗。”阿格里帕问。  
“我在想，你为什么要救我。”屋大维说。  
“不由自主地就这么做了。”阿格里帕如实回答。  
“就算我是你的仇人？”屋大维平静地问出这个问题，阿格里帕原本有些朦胧的意识瞬间清醒了。  
他不知该怎么回应，机械地说着他用来安慰自己的话：“不，你不是我的仇人，我的父亲他……”  
“他是恺撒家族的卧底，他被我的父亲杀死了，是吗？”  
阿格里帕不再说话，屋大维接着说：“我给你看样东西。”  
他打开自己的手机，屋内除了闪电断断续续提供的光源，只剩手机屏幕的光亮。  
屋大维打开了一段监控录像的视频，视频中他的父亲正与恺撒等人站在一起，与将他们包围的武警对峙。武警的子弹冲散了他们，其中的一发子弹射中了他的父亲——  
视频戛然而止，窗外的雨在几声惊雷过后停下了。  
阿格里帕在手机屏幕黑下去后花了很久平复急促的呼吸。  
他的父亲不是死于身份暴露，是警方的误杀。  
“为什么不直接告诉我。”阿格里帕终于能够发出声音。  
“那天西塞罗去找过你。”屋大维探过身子，将额头抵住对方的，阿格里帕能够感觉到他呼出的气息，“父亲说，家族中很多人都觉得，你应该被清除掉。”

“不需要那样做，父亲，我相信他不会背叛我。”屋大维看着眼前的监控录像，对恺撒说。  
“可是孩子，即使他看到了真相，你也无法确定他会忠于你。”  
“如果我有办法证明呢？”屋大维说，“昆图斯说他们得到了消息，有人想要暗杀我。”  
恺撒理解了他的企图，有些担忧：“我曾和你说过，不要轻易怀疑决定给予信任的人。但孩子，这是不是太过冒险。”  
“您还告诉过我，为了赢得想要的东西，要舍得下注。”

“所以你就用暗杀你的刺客来试探我？”阿格里帕一阵后怕，“如果我为了父亲的死，任由你被杀害呢？”  
“你不会的。”这一点屋大维比阿格里帕自己都要笃定。昆图斯在远处时刻准备射杀刺客，但如果阿格里帕也想要他的命，他或许真会死在那个巷子里。  
“如果连你都不值得信任，我还能相信谁呢。”  
阿格里帕不会伤害他，他可以用性命来赌这件事。  
那晚之前阿格里帕没有意识到这一点，而那晚之后阿格里帕愿意为他做任何事。

在向西塞罗摊牌的这个雨夜，阿格里帕将车停在路边，想等雨小一些。  
这场雨的时间有些长，足够他完整地回忆起这些过往。屋大维将副驾驶的座椅调平，躺在那里睡着了。阿格里帕将外套盖在他的身上，踩下油门，在空无一人的公路上向家的方向行驶。

5.

刺杀者能够确切掌握恺撒的行踪与身边的人员部署，说明家族中存在内鬼。阿格里帕从西塞罗那里确认了卡西乌斯并非主谋，那么只有从那间小酒吧着手。  
酒吧里那场小小的冒险并非一无所获。虽然全程没有家族里的人露脸，他们也查出了Inferno与布鲁图斯的关联。那是布鲁图斯下属名下的酒吧。  
他们进一步调查出布鲁图斯的远房亲戚迪基姆斯正就职于警局，于是一切都说得通了。  
“那么我们就让亲爱的布鲁图斯兑现他曾说过的话。”屋大维擦拭着手中的伯莱塔，“迎接背叛者该有的结局。”

几辆车子停在了城外的靶场门前，这是布鲁图斯周末经常光顾的消遣场所。  
屋大维刚下车，一颗玻璃珠子滚到了他的脚边。他捡起那颗珠子，一个小男孩跑了过来。  
“这是你的吗？”屋大维将珠子放回男孩的掌心。  
“谢谢你，小哥哥。”男孩笑着道谢，露出一排不太整齐的牙齿，“你是坏人吗？”  
屋大维挑起一边的眉毛：“为什么这么问？”  
“因为爷爷说，经常会有坏人来这里打枪。”男孩指着不远处的山丘，有一群羊在半山坡，依稀能看到一个老人站在其间。  
“你的爷爷说的没错。”屋大维说，“我就是坏人之一。”  
“你骗人。”小男孩说，“你长得很好看，不可能是坏人。”  
屋大维被男孩奇怪的逻辑逗笑了，他揉了揉男孩的头发：“如果我是好人，你愿意相信我的话吗？”  
见男孩用力地点头，他继续说：“那么现在向你爷爷的方向跑，数100下再停下来，那时候你的珠子会变成两颗。”  
男孩显然对此深信不疑，他向屋大维所指的方向飞奔，离靶场越来越远。  
屋大维挥了挥手，招呼下属们进入了靶场。

罗马城的另一边，西塞罗在废弃的工厂点起了烟。这里曾是他和阿格里帕的据点，很显然，这个作用已经不复存在。  
烟烧到一半的时候，破败的门被推开。透进来的光照亮了西塞罗的半张脸。  
他看到进来的是失踪已久的安东尼，只惊讶了一瞬，又恢复了平静。  
“您好像并不意外。”安东尼的面色不错，完全没有逃命过后的狼狈样子。  
“不要小看警方的情报。”西塞罗说，“我知道你躲在托勒密家族。该说那女人魅力大，还是你来者不拒呢？”  
“少扯这些有的没的。”安东尼说，“我问你，Boss的死到底是不是你的安排。”  
西塞罗没有回答。他想起当年刚刚进入警校的恺撒，追着他喊前辈，问他各种奇奇怪怪的问题。  
他没有明确发出过指示，但布鲁图斯显然不是任他摆布的主，卡西乌斯或许对一切有所察觉，但他选择了保持沉默。  
“我不否认这与我有关。”西塞罗平静地留下遗言，“我不后悔我至今走过的每一步，只是这条路的走向不是我能预料的。”

罗马郊外的两处地方同时响起了枪声。

工厂里的那一声无人知晓，安东尼离开时给他的情人打了个电话，他需要与托勒密合作，恺撒家族的一把手他不可能拱手让人。  
靶场外山上的牧羊人听到了接连不断的枪响，练习枪法的地方，这是常态，问题不大。

出其不意的突袭让布鲁图斯的党羽猝不及防，屋大维很快掌控了局势。布鲁图斯在大势已去时举枪自尽了。  
家族内最大的内忧告一段落，外患不会少，但总能够解决。

阿格里帕从身边的桌上拿起纸巾，细心地抹掉屋大维脸上的血迹。  
“天气预报说今晚有雷雨。”屋大维说，“去你家，你开车。”  
恺撒家族年轻的Boss说完径直向靶场外走去，阿格里帕的车子就停在门口。  
“当然。”阿格里帕微笑着跟上去。

“他做了什么？让你堕落成这个样子。”西塞罗曾经这样问过阿格里帕。

他做了什么呢？阿格里帕想。  
屋大维显然不是常人眼中值得善终的好人。  
他虚伪狡诈，他佛口蛇心，他杀人不眨眼。

但是他爱他。


End file.
